


Madame Lylla Sa'thraxxx

by thatEMGgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Angel - Freeform, Digital Art, Digital Painting, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, IvyLeigh, the chronicles of house vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatEMGgirl/pseuds/thatEMGgirl
Summary: The Scarlet Dragon herself, Madame Lylla Sa'thraxxx, faces the Coruscant holorazzi with ease as she takes herself to an evening at the opera. (aka, some more fan art for "The Chronicles of House Vader" series by IvyLeigh)
Relationships: Darth Vader/Lylla Sa'thraxxx, Darth Vader/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Madame Lylla Sa'thraxxx

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IvyLeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLeigh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dark Angel, Scarlet Dragon (Part IV of the Chronicles of House Vader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181781) by [IvyLeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLeigh/pseuds/IvyLeigh). 



> Okay, did I already make some art for this last month? Yes! Did that stop me from drawing the incredible character of Lylla Sa'thraxxx again? Nope! 
> 
> Basically what happened is I finally watched Titanic for the first time, and the second Rose stepped on screen I went, "Asjsadfslkj! Holy @#$%! She looks exactly the way I pictured Lylla Sa'thraxxx!" And then I just had to draw Lylla again, this time basing her facial features on Kate Winslet as she appeared in Titanic (you know, curly red hair, sharp cheekbones, sometimes wearing a look of intense superiority....).
> 
> So IvyLeigh, here is another piece of art for your series! As always, I love your work and I hope you continue writing :)

*************


End file.
